Wold War Frozen
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: La historia de Frozen adaptada al Universo de Hetalia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**La reina de las nieves pertenece a Hans Crhistian Andersen**

**Frozen pertenece a los Estudios Disney; La versión en español Ibérico corre a cargo de Lorenzo Beteta y Alejandro Nogueras de Soundub mientras que la versión en español Latino corre a cargo de Jose Antonio Macías y Raúl Andana de Taller Acústico.**

**"En la gruta del Rey de la Montaña " de la música para la obra de Teatro "Peer Gynt" de Ibsen pertenecen a Edvard Grieg. **

**Advertencia:Transcripción de diálogos y canciónes, libre adaptación de la historia**

**Capítulo dedicado a Lady Loba (prometí dedicarte un capítulo en uno de mis fics de Hetalia pero no he podido resolver ese lío... espero y te guste este capítulo)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: 1929**

—Mamá...

—Sí, corazón...

—¿Por qué Gerda pasó muchos años recorriendo el mundo para buscar a Kai? —preguntó Anna.

—Porque de eso se trata el amor, pequeña.

—Pero Kai fue muy malo con ella —dijo Elsa.

—El amor está por encima de cualquier daño... Ahora duerman que mañana será un gran día.

—Sí, mamá —las niñas dijeron al unísono.

Era 1929 y en el poblado de Arendelle se vivía en paz, en las afueras un grupo de recolectores de hielo trabajaban con ahinco; desde los más fuertes hasta un niño cuyo pequeño reno le acompañaba. La luna bañaba los tejados de las casas y establos con su luz, las calles estaban pintadas de azul por aquél satélite natural, en una de esas calles se encontraba la mansión de las pequeñas Anna y Elsa que habían escuchado su cuento favorito para irse a dormir, cada noche escuchaban un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen como parte de su rutina diaria, a no ser por esa noche en cuestión, justo después de que su madre les narrara "La reina de las nieves"... ya nada sería igual:

—Psst... Elsa... —la niña se trepó a la cama de su hermana— ¡Elsa!...se empeñaba en despertarla— Despierta, despierta, despierta, ¡Ya no duermas! —la sacudía Anna

—Duérmete, ¿sí? —le decía su adormilada hermana con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo (ya) no quiero; el cielo despertó y yo también... ahora debemos jugar —lo decía con dramatismo casi poético sin dejar de lado su simpatía.

—¿Sí?, pues ve a jugar sola —le dijo mientras la empujaba de su cama, Anna cayó al suelo de un sentón haciendo un puchero que no duró mucho... no se iba a dar por vencida, así que realizó su plan para despertarla ya y de nuevo se trepó a la cama de su hermana.

—...¿Y sí hacemos un muñeco?— La sonrisa de Elsa valió más que un simple "sí".

—¡Rápido, rápido, rapido, rápido! —se escuchaba la voz de Anna al bajar por las escaleras mientras su hermana la silenciaba, una vez que ambas estaban en el gran salón cerraron las puertas para poder al fin jugar.

El gran salón estaba libre de muebles que obstruyeran su diversión, las ventanas reflejaban la luz de la luna; las hijas del regidor de Arendelle tenían ese salón de banquetes y bailes sólo para ellas.

—¡Haz la magia, haz la magia! —la pelirroja le pedía a su hermana de cabello platinado. Con un movimiento de sus manos formó una masa blanca que resplandecía para después lanzarla hacia arriba y reventara a lo lejos en copos de nieve mientras su hermana menor miraba con mucha emoción.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —se entusiasmó Anna saltando divertida.

—Ve —le dijo a su hermana y con un ligero pero desicivo pisotón, el suelo se volvió hielo: la diversión apenas comenzaba.

Primero patinaron por todo el lugar hasta cansarse y decidir hacer bultos o bien un muñeco de nieve:

—Hola, me llamo Olaf y me encantan los abrazos —Elsa hablaba por el muñeco de nieve recién construido.

—¡Te adoro Olaf! —la niña se lanzó a abrazarlo para despues jugar un ratito más con el. La primogénita no dudaba en usar sus poderes y al parecer era la que más se divertía.

Las dos niñas jugaron a deslizarse sobre la nieve como si estuvieran en un trineo, ambas cayeron pero la nieve suavizó la caída... lo que le pareció divertido a la más pequeña sin saber en todo lo que se desencadenaría después.

—¡Atrapame! —gritaba Anna mientras saltaba de un montículo de nieve.

—¡Te tengo! —decía su hermana mientras formaba más montículos para que no se cayera y siguiera saltando.

Las dos niñas seguían en su juego hasta que lo resbaloso del piso hizo que Elsa perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera hacer un monticulo más para su hermana quien había saltado bastante alto, lo único que ocurrió fue que el rayo de hielo diera en el ojo dejándola inconsciente y rodando en la nieve hasta el piso.

—¡Anna! —la pequeña Elsa corrió hacia ella y al notar que no despertaba sintió miedo y llorando llamó a sus papás en un grito de su quebrantada voz. Entre sollozos la niña abrazó a su hermana mientras el Gran Salón se empezó a congelar destruyendo a su paso todo ese pequeño e improvisado paraíso de juegos.

Mientras que el regidor y su esposa descubrían con temor el talento de la primogénita, en una casa ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Oslo, un muchacho y su hermano escuchaban en su tocadiscos "En la gruta del rey de la montaña" mientras que tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su rutinaria noche:

—Bu'nas noch's

—Pasa, Sverige.

—Gr'cias...

—¿Y el resto?

—No t'rdan en ll'gar.

—Muy bien —eso fue todo lo que lograron conversar, otros tres golpes anunciaron la llegada de los otros dos.

—¡Hola a todos, El Rey del Norte ha llegado! ¿Qué hacen?

—Esperándolos —dijo el noruego.

—En realidad estamos escuchando la suite de Peer Gynt —explicó el islandés.

—¿La primera o la segunda suite?

—La primera, Danmark, la primera... ¿Quieren escuchar la última pieza?

—¿Nos encantaría? dijo Finlandia.

—En ese caso lo haré, pero sólo con la condición de que ustedes me digan de que trata*

—Pero si ya sabemos, después de todo es la música de fondo de la obra teatral de la que tanto presumes: de Peer Gynt, quien le propone matrimonio a la hija del rey troll de la montaña, se da cuenta de que en realidad desean comerlo y al final logra escapar... todo el mundo lo sabe

—¿Alguna vez haz reinterpretado la melodía, Danmark?

—No...

—Es como si sólo te presentaran la música sin decirte de qué se trata.

—¿Y cómo lo interpretas tú?

—Esta vez lo veo así: dos niñas que juegan a escondidas de sus padres...

—Tiene sentido por los stacattos y pizzicattos... —Dijo el danés.

—A medida en que se divierten, una de ellas es imprudente e ignora el peligro que está corriendo...

—El crescendo y accelerando, supongo —comentó el finlandés.

—La otra no logra salvarla y sus padres finalmente se enteran...

—Ya v'o —analizó el sueco.

—¿Qué les pareció?

—No es mala idea, es mucho mejor que todos esos absurdos barbarismos que suelen llamar arte de vanguardia —dijo Islandia...

—¿Y bien, Norja?

—¿Qué ocurre, Finland?

—¿No tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que la ira de Alemania no se contenga... por el tratado de Versalles

—Nosotros no debemos meternos, fuimos neutrales durante la Gran Guerra, no hay que meternos...

—Pero si Eglanti te obligó a fabricar embarcaciones para él...

—Mi postura está decidida, estaremos cometiendo un error pero así debe ser, esperemos que no estalle otra guerra.

* * *

**Arte de vanguardia o Vanguardismo: Cubismo, Surrealismo, Constructivismo, Dadaimso, Estridentismo, Futurismo son aquellos estilos artísticos del siglo XX**

**\+ El punto exacto donde dar play a este link watch?v=L5HnIu0j4z8 **

_**Es el primer crossover que hago, espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos. **_**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**La reina de las nieves pertenece a Hans Crhistian Andersen**

**Frozen pertenece a los Estudios Disney; La versión en español Ibérico corre a cargo de Lorenzo Beteta y Alejandro Nogueras de Soundub mientras que la versión en español Latino corre a cargo de Jose Antonio Macías y Raúl Andana de Taller Acústico.**

**"Lily Marleen " Le pertenecen a Hans Leip (poema) y a Norbert Schultze**

**Advertencia:Transcripción de diálogos y canciónes, libre adaptación de la historia**

**La respuesta de Elsa es original de Reindeersarebetterthanpeople y la traducción etá en un video de youtube watch?v=s0D_govUFuo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS:Gran Depresión y Operación Weserübung.**

—¡Norge, Norge, tengo noticias de Arendelle!— gritaba un troll desde la ventana de la casa de Noruega.

—Hola, amigo ¿Qué nuevas tienes?

—¿No lo sabes?, hay una hechizera con poderes de hielo y nieve, es una niña y podría llegar a ser muy poderosa... su magia es de nacimiento.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—En lo profundo del bosque de Arrendelle, el regidor y su familia acudieron hacia mis primos para curar a su hermana menor que sufrió un accidente por sus poderes, el problema es que debe mantener sus sentimientos en orden y no dejar que el miedo la consuma...

—Estupendo, yo mismo la entrenaré.

—Será imposible, sus padres decidieron recluirla, desde cerrar las puertas del palacio hasta reducir la servidumbre... y lo que me contaron hasta alejarla de su propia hermana.

—Esto es absurdo, ¿Qué nadie recuerda el caso del hijo del último Zar?

—Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena... tampoco olvides que eres una nación y que el protocolo es primero.

—Sólo hay que esperar qué pasará

Anna ya no recordaba el accidente ni de la existencia de los poderes de Elsa, una noche de invierno la pelirroja, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miraba su recámara vacía:

—Ahora ya no la puedo ver, no sé muy bien lo qué ha podido pasar —suspiró— Eramos inseparables, y ahora ya no... no lo logro comprender —se preguntaba hasta que se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y en ese instante supo qué hacer.

—¿Elsa? —la niña tocó la puerta donde estaba encerrada —¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —no hubo respuesta— ven, vamos a jugar... que necesito compañía ya. Hermana, sal; parece que no estás... —de nuevo el silencio—...solíamos ser amigas, y ya no más. No entiendo lo que pasó...

—Yo sí, pero no puedo... —pensó para sí

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?, no tiene que ser un muñeco... o cualquier cosa, me da igual.

—Déjame en paz, Anna —le dijo con pesar.

—Ya me voy...

Pero por un momento quería estar con su hermana y explicarle todo:

—Sí quiero hacer un muñeco, me gustaría ir a jugar... pero encerrada necesito estar, odio esconderme yo aunque se que es lo mejor. Eres mi mejor amiga y desearía poder estar a tu lado yo... sí quiero hacer un muñeco, me encantaría hacer un muñeco —Elsa abrió la puerta decidida —¿Sigues ahí Anna? —el pasillo estaba vacío— bueno, adiós.

la mayor tuvo que verla salir a través de la ventana, quería gritarle que allá iba y que harían juntas el muñeco, no obstante el recordar el incidente hizo que el marco de la ventana se congelara... la solución más pronta; unos guantes que si no funcionaban al menos lo harían psicológicamente.

Pasaron los años y con ello la Gran Depresión que arrasó con casi el mundo entero; para 1931 Noruega debía hacer planes de recuperación para no verse tan afectado como Estados Unidos.

En el poblado de Arendelle la gente estaba agradecida ante las buenas acciones de regente, ninguno sospechaba de lo que ocultaba a pesar de sólo responder brevemente si se le preguntaba por sus hijas.

Anna culpaba a la economía por alejarla de Elsa; desde que ella dejó de hablarle todos vivían en austeridad:

—Es algo aburrido ver solamente las horas decir "tic-tac" ¿No es así, Joan? —la chica conversaba con el cuadro de la doncella que encendió el corazón de Francia...

—Anna, no ponga sus pies en el sofá...

—Ya lo sé, Kai... ¿Hey, te llamas como el personaje de mi cuento favorito...

—Es sólo una coincidencia, señorita Anna... aunque mi tía abuela se llamaba Gerda y dejó de tradición que los primogénitos recibiéramos el nombre de Kai en honor al personaje del cuento.

—...la compañía de mi hermana hace falta aquí, con los cuadros ya empecé a conversar...

—¿Y qué fue lo que les ha dicho?

—Ummmmh, a Joan le dije que no se rindiera... ¡Eso es!, no debo rendirme, gracias Kai —se fue a intentarlo una vez más dejando sin habla a criado.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco... o en nuestra bici hay que pasear?, que necesito compañía ya porque a los cuadros ya les he empezado a hablar —una leve risa se escuchó en el cuarto de Elsa— me siento un poco sola y me aburro ya mirando las horas pasar... —la niña imitaba el sonido del reloj.

—Yo también me aburro...

—¡Hermana, todavía puedes hablarme!

—Sí quiero hacer un muñeco, correr, bailar y jugar... me siento sola aquí en mi habitación, vivo en penumbra pero aquí debo estar.

—¿Por qué?

—No te rindas, Elsa —pensó para sí— sé que te sientes sola, pues yo lo estoy también. Mis poderes no amainarán... lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, lo que hay en ti no dejes ver —recitaba su mantra para controlar sus emociones.

Pero no sólo el temor de herir a los seres que tanto amaba crecían, el futuro de Árendelle, Noruega y el resto del mundo se hacia presente en los miedos de ella:

—Insisto en que yo la debo entrenar.

—Noruega, usted no puede, no debe...

—Lo siento, Paddy pero no puedo llevarla a England por su explosivo carácter ni a Rumanija por su exéntrica personalidad... yo soy el indicado.

—Pero debe atender cosas más importantes como su neutralidad ante la actitud de Alemania y el resto de Europa.

Y Paddy no sé equivocó: en 1934, en Alemania, el partido nacional socialista llegó al poder; al principio les gustó la idea de la mejora económica de aquél país, sin embargo la sed de poder de Adolf opacaría el progreso alemán hasta que en 1939 Alemania y Rusia deciden invadir Polonia desatando lo que nadie quería: La segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¡No se acerquen, no quiero hacerles daño! —gritaba en pánico Elsa, quien ya se había enterado de la guerra mientras que la nieve caía lentamente amenazante.

—Pero mi niña, su padre ya anunció que el país esta en total neutralidad, no nos pasará nada.

Desafortunadamente llegó abril de 1940 y Alemania emplea el plan Weserübung para ocupar Dinamarca y Noruega, el danés no opuso resistencia pero el noruego sí.

La noche del 8 de abril, la personificación alemana abrió bruscamente la puerta para destruir todo a su paso:

—No tienes honor, Tyskland. Invadir una nación neutral es lo más bajo que has hecho...

—No me culpes, lo hago por el bien del tercer Reich... pensé que estabas en total acuerdo.

—En tu progreso, no en tu locura.

—Sólo cumplo mis ordenes.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, qué quieres de mí?

—Acero, busco acero; Sverige no tiene lo suficiente y tú puedes proveerlo —decía mientras vaciaba los cajones de la cocina.

—¿Acaso crees que me dejaré ocupar como el cobarde de Danmark?

—No tienes oportunidad, Norwegen. Tarde o temprano traerás acero für mir.

Por más que se defendiera el escandinavo y por más que Francia e Inglaterra le ayudaran, Alemania logró su objetivo en tres meses... sólo faltaba tomar Arendelle.

El estilo bélico nazi era el más veloz de su época, en otras palabras Arendelle fue testigo del ataque Blietzkrieg...

—Vayan con Kai y Gerda al refugio más cercano y no vuelvan hasta que las bombas hayan cesado.

—Te esperaremos, padre —se despidió Anna con un abrazo y fue con Kai.

—Elsa...

—¿Si padre?

—No dejes que entren...

—Así lo haré... Jeg elsker deg pappa, jeg elsker deg mamma —se despidió con una reverencia para después alcanzar al resto.

Las dos jovencitas y sus dos criados fueron a una cabaña abandonada que alguna vez fuera la casa de los bisabuelos de Gerda:

—Nos volvemos a ver, Joan... aunque un poco escondida, ¿También odias la guerra?

—No hagan ruido, toda su ropa está adentro de la casa incluyendo algunas provisiones, ahora duerman y a esperar —anunció Gerda.

Las horas pasaron y los bombardeos continuaban.

—Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, lo que hay en tí no dejes ver...

—¿Y si sólo quedamos ella y yo? ¿Qué va a pasar? —preguntaba Anna— los alemanes no lastimarían a una mujer ¿o sí?... Gerda, Kai, es verano pero veo caer la nieve...

Elsa ya no podía más y se fue corriendo de la casa pese a los gritos del resto para detenerla, ella lo sabía, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

El regidor y su esposa fueron al puerto, él fue a defender Arrendelle con sus mejores soldados y ella fue a atender a los pescadores heridos y evacuarlos de ahí, ninguno regresó con vida.

Arendell amaneció en ruinas, desde los establos hasta la mansión del regidor, las banderas nazis adornaban el lugar bajo las notas de "Lily Marleen"... toda la población había perdido su alegría y las hijas del regidor aún más, Anna buscó a su hermana por toda la ciudad hasta que el sol cayó, tal vez debía buscar en lo que quedaba de su hogar... y allí estaba; Elsa inconscientemente había buscado su cuarto y al parecer se encerró en él... sabiendo que lo que quedaba era la puerta y tres paredes.

—¿Elsa?...

—Anna... dijo en voz baja.

—Sé que estas adentro... la gente pregunta donde estás, dicen que intente tener valor pero ya no puedo más, déjame entrar… Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer... ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —ya no dijo más—

Para ellas, una hora de silencio fue una eternidad para ambas; el contraste de los vestigios del pasillo con las puertas y trés paredes extremadamente congeladas era desolador... ningún soldado alemán se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. El corazón de Arendell se había partido en dos.

—¿Anna, sigues ahï?— Elsa era ahora la que insistía.

—¿Anna?... Anna, se que estás afuera y sé que es duro para ti —empezó a nevar en su cuarto una vez más— pero mi magia ha crecido más mucho me temo yo que sola debo estar... mereces algo distinto de lo que yo soy, no hay nada que pueda hacer... sí, quiero hacer un muñeco... —pero Anna se había quedado dormida antes de la confesión.

—¡Niñas, están a salvo! —Gerda las encontró— es muy noche, hay que volver.

* * *

**Quienes vieron Frozen, si vieron la escena donde el rey hace todo por cuidar a Elsa recordarán lo que hicieron los zares por cuidar a Alexei... pero como dicen; las coincidencias no existen.**

**La gran depresión afectó a Estados Unidos, Europa y Rusia tenía que seguir trabajando por órdenes de Stalin. Alemania recupera su economía durante el régimen nazi.**

**En 1940 Alemania invade Dinamarca y Noruega con la ocupación Weserübung... a pesar de que Noruega apoyaba a La Alemania nazi, no quería ser invadida y el motivo por el que Dinamarca no haya dado pelea se verá a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Las guerras (batallas) relánpago "Blietzkrieg" funcionaban en cuanto al tiempo de ejecución, para la época era novedoso.**

**Joan D' arc... era la pintura con la que Anna hablaba, además de una ligera referencia a los robos de arte que hacían los nazis al igual que los rescates de las obras. Hasta ahora hay pinturas que están quemadas u ocultas en alguna casa.**

* * *

_**Mezclé ambas versiones para no pagar regalías... ok no. La versión latina y española tienen la letra linda y no podían quedar fuera, así que aunnque no estén en la canción lo están como diálogo.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos.**_** ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**La reina de las nieves pertenece a Hans Crhistian Andersen**

**Frozen pertenece a los Estudios Disney; La versión en español Ibérico corre a cargo de Lorenzo Beteta y Alejandro Nogueras de Soundub mientras que la versión en español Latino corre a cargo de Jose Antonio Macías y Raúl Andana de Taller Acústico.**

**"Ein Freund ein gute Freund" es de sus respectivos autores.**

**Advertencia:Transcripción de diálogos y canciónes, libre adaptación de la historia**

**Bienvenida Flannya, Kayra Isis, Pyb World, Chiara Polairix Edelstein y Majo Pls y gracias por seguir este fic.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: 1943**

Existen muchas formas de afrontar situaciones de conflicto; adentrarse o pretender que la vida sigue, es por esto que en los archivos históricos de cada país, incluyendo bibliotecas y hemerotecas encontrarán muchos contrastes respecto a las guerras.

Toda Noruega estaba bajo el mando nazi; el rey Haakon VII se encontraba en el exilio bajo el cuidado de Inglaterra y Vidkun Quisling subió al poder en un golpe de estado, pero eso no significaba que se darían por vencidos... los nazis serían abucheados en las calles, habrían ligeros disturbios y uno que otro gesto de rebeldía en el código de vestimenta.

Las dos hermanas tuvieron que seguir viviendo, soportar el idioma de la nación invasora (aunque no hubiera mucha diferencia) y apoyar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad, las dos se turnaban; Anna iría en el día mientras que Elsa, en la noche... así era mejor y seguirían sin verse, como cuando eran niñas.

Para ser 1943 hubo una aparente calma, Arrendelle estaba reconstruida casi en su totalidad y un baile se haría en la mansión que ahora ocupaban los alemanes que empezaría en la tarde.

Muchos ciudadanos tenían expectativas en el evento, desde los niños hasta un hombre rubio de aspecto jovial y robusto acompañado de su fiel reno:

—¿Qué se conmemorará en el baile de hoy?, ¿Crees que nos perdonen la vida por ser de sangre nórdica?

—No lo sé —hablaba por el reno— me temo que es para una posible nueva ley de Quisling "les guste o no"

—Deberías de ser optimista, Sven...

A otros no les agradaba la idea del baile, sólo los gobernantes y las familias influyentes estaban invitados a entrar a la que alguna vez fue casa de Anna y Elsa mientras que el resto celebraría afuera, pero las puertas seguirían abiertas:

—No iré —dijo la mayor de modo tajante— sería un acto de humillación para mi gente, mi padre murió siendo el regente y como regente interino no debo... no debo... "lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, lo que hay en ti no dejes ver"...

—Pero si ya no hay regentes y Quisling es quien gobierna el país entero... Sólo diviertase, hágalo por su hermana —le rogó Gerda— y Arendelle necesita un respiro de esperanza si ustedes van.

Por otro lado, Anna se preparaba luciendo su mejor vestido... tal vez era lo mejor y la vida tenía que seguir.

A estas alturas nadie tendría porqué juzgarla; era su mecanismo de defensa, desde su punto de vista su familia se fragmentó gracias al énfasis que se le dio a los conflictos internacionales y el pensar así tal vez la alejaría de ser testigo otra posible tagedia.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos de la hermana menor volvemos con el ya ocupado Arendelle:

Las calles estaban limpias y no había ninguna amenaza de atentado, varios autos de marca alemana llegaban al lugar; todos de colores sobrios con las banderas del tercer reich ondeando. En uno de esos autos se encontraba el Comendador de Wesselton. Había sido invitado para el baile organizado por el partido Nacional Socialista aunque en realidad no deseaba asistir, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

Todos los generales estaban en el Gran salón de la ahora llamada "Große Haus". Elsa sospechaba de la invitación, pero debía dejar pasar sus sospechas. Anna aprovechó la distracción de los guardias para recorrer la mansión como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Si los pensamientos de las hermanas se encerraran en una canción:

_Ventanas abiertas, puerta igual. Creí que ya no iba a pasar y hay tantos platos, ¿quién lo iba pensar?_

_Por estos salones deambulé, sola vagué una y otra vez: Hoy por fin las rejas se abrirán..._

_Y vendrán de todas partes, qué raro se me va a hacer, hay tantas cosas que quiero emprender_

_Pues finalmente y como nunca habrá música y luz, finalmente y como nunca; Bailes y una multitud. _

_No sé si estoy gozosa o gaseosa mas me invade la emoción, pues finalmente y como nunca... me late el corazón._

—¡Ya quiero conocerlos a todos! ¿Y si conozco tal vez al único?

—Wer ist Diese Mädchen? —preguntaba uno de los conserjes.

_Vestido de gala llevaré, con pose estudiada esperaré; Sofisticada imagen mostraré..._

—¡Nein, nein, nein. Suelte esas cortinas!— gritó un oficial alemán pero la chica no prestó atención.

_De pronto lo miraré allá, apuesto y elegante está y mucho chocolate comeré..._

_Y luego reiremos juntos, charlaremos sin parar: Nada como antes ya será..._

_Por primera vez en años habrá magia y diversión, por primera vez en años alguien en mí pondrá atención. _

_Ya sé que es una locura pensar en el amor, mas por primera vez en años... existe la ocasión._

Justo en camino a la Große Haus Elsa trataba de mantener la calma para no mostrar sus sentimientos respecto a su patria y a los alemanes:

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. "Que no entren", siempre me dijo a mí... _

_No has de abrir tu corazón, Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán... _

_Pero es hoy y nada más (Es hoy y nada más...), _

_no puedo resistir (Qué angustia resistir...) _

_¡Esas puertas deben ya; de abrir!... (¡Abrir...!)_

Y las dos hermanas con sus distintos anhelos e inquietudes se encontraron en una misma sintonía:

_Finalmente y como nunca (Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver...)_

_Mis sueños se hacen realidad (Buena chica tú siempre debes ser...)_

_Tal vez ya no haya soledad (Y así...)_

_Y encuentre el amor (No has de abrir tu corazón...)_

_Mañana termina todo y por eso hoy será_

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca..._

_Finalmente y como nunca; ¡No me detendrán!_

Pero un Mercedez Benz negro frenó com fuerza justo enfrente de la chica cuyo resultado fue un susto:

—¡Hey! —se quejó mientras golpeaba el cofre del auto.

La puerta trasera de aquél auto se abre repentinamente: Era in joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía la misma edad y carisma que Anna, un traje y sombrero negro en la talla correcta y el peinado permitido lo hacían ver más elegante, muy distinto a cómo los zazues y Swing Jugend vestían y actuaban... aunque eso sólo lo veía en revistas de moda, pues era Noruega y recientemente estaba ocupada.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le decía el joven al atenderla.— Lo siento, no quería lastimarla. Mi chofer es algo torpe.

—No hay problema.

—Soy Hans, de la Ex regencia de las islas del sur —se presentó con una reverencia.

—Anna, hija del fallecido Regente de Arendelle —respondió con el mismo ademán.

—¿Del fallecido Regente de Arendelle? —preguntó sorprendido para luego hacer una reverencia como el protocolo decía.

—Estacionaré el auto —se oyó la voz de un tercero— Con su permiso.

—Es simpático —dijo la noruega —Por cierto; ¿Donde quedan las Islas del sur? ya sé que es en el sur pero ¿Exactamente en qué pais?

—Dinamarca.

—Eso explica tus facciones infantiles —dicho esto hubo un silencio de no más de cinco segungos.

—... Bueno, esto es incómodo. —dijo Anna.

—Jeg er ked af det (Lo siento)

—No, no eres tú. La imprudente fui yo, es sólo que los daneses se caracterizan por ese optimismo infantil que se refleja en sus rostros. Desde sus cuentos hasta en sus bloques para armar. A propósito, eres lindo. Espera, ¿Qué?...

—Quiero pedir disculpas por atropellar a la futura regente de Arendelle con mi auto y...

—¡Oh, no! No tienes que y mi familia ya no ocupará la regencia, aunque si tu chofer le hubiese aventado el auto a mi hermana, Elsa, hubiera sido... nada bueno; Pero por suerte sólo soy yo.

¿Era amor a primera vista? aparentemente sí: el príncipe viene al rescate de su princesa, en este caso en un Mercedez negro; algo austeramente glamoroso digno de una película de Hollywood si recordamos que es 1943.

Un sonido familiar sonó a lo lejos, lo cual sirvió como aviso de que el baile abriría con una misa en la capilla de la Große Haus que curiosamente quedó intacta durante el bombardeo.

—¡Las campanas! Es tarde: Me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!. Debo irme.

Todo Arendelle estaba en la misa agradeciendo estar vivos... A la hora del saludo de paz, el obispo pidió que se quitaran los guantes incluyendo a Elsa. Todo era normal hasta que tuvo que saludar a un alemán que estababa frente a ella:

—Kalte Hände, warmes Herz —le decía en tono un tanto seductor, lo que irritó a la chica haciendo que bajara la temperatura de la capilla— será la humedad, pero me temo que está haciendo frio en este verano.

La mayor se dio cuenta y se puso los guantes de prisa. El organista tocó los primeras notas del "Jesu bleibet meine Freude" lo que tranquilizó a Elsa.

Cuando la misa había terminado, se dirigieron al Gran Salón para comenzar el baile y todos estaban alegres con la celebración, en especial los alemanes y sus simpatizantes. Finalmente en el umbral del Gran Salón las hermanas se encontraron:

—Hola. —la mayor habló.

—Hola, ¿quién?... ¿es a mi? —Elsa asintió a lo que Anna le correspondió el saludo— Oh, um. ¡Hola!

—... te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy hermosa. Bueno, siempre lo has sido y el gorro te queda muy bien... aunque ya casi nadie lo usa y el clip le da un toque personal.

—Gracias... —tenían tanto que contarse, que al no saber cómo optaron por el silencio hasta que la mayor volvió a romper el hielo— Así que, esto es una fiesta

—Es más cálido y menos aterrador de lo que creí—dijo Anna.

—¿Qué es ese espléndido aroma?, es...

—Chocolate —dijeron al unísono y rieron.

—Guten Abend, hermanas de Arendelle —habló un joven pelinegro— Permitanme presentarles al Duque de Weaseldorf.

—Es Wesselton —corrigió el aludido— Señorita Elsa, como el socio comercial más cercano que he sido antes de la ocupación, por favor, permítame bailar con usted.

—Gracias, es que no sé hacerlo... mi hermana sí.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Qué suerte usted tiene —y el duque bailó con Anna. Parecía ir bien mientras presumía sus pasos delante de Anna, de repente el duque comenzó a preguntar.

—Así que Señorita, es bueno saber que volvieron a tener las puertas abiertas; Es una pena que hayan sido cerradas antes de la ocupación. ¿Usted conoce la razón?

—No —contestó con inocente franqueza.

—Oh, bueno. Yo realmente no esperaba que supirera. Si me disculpa —el duque se alejó y la chica volvió hacia donde estaba su hermana.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, todo es tan lindo. Desearía que fuera así todo el tiempo.

—Yo también; Pero no será —un golpe duro de realidad entre ambas.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —insistió con una sonrisa.— podríamos...

—Sólo no y ya —dijo tajante.

—Ahora vuelvo... —se alejó Anna para no llorar cuando se encontró con Hans.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias —volvió a su alegría

Anna y Hans bailaron, platicaron y a medida que más se conocían más creían en el amor a primera vista.

Elsa se sentía muy mal al rechazar a su hermana, tenía que ir a un lugar más alejado del baile para aclarar sus pensamientos y lo que obtuvo fue escuchar las conversaciones de los alemanes; algunos estaban dudosos de ganar la guerra, pues los soviéticos habían ganado en Stalingrado; otros seguían confiando en que la guerra ya estaba ganada.

Un soldado alemán chocó su copa con un tenedor para que su jefe hiciera un anuncio:

—Guten Abend, sean tan amables de escuchar las indicaciones del regente Markus Neuer:

—Danke: Gente de Arendelle, por órdenes de Vidkun Quisling, decreto que quienes intenten manifestarse en contra del Tercer Reich estarán traicionando a Noruega y por lo tanto, deben ser castigados sin derecho a juicio. Sea quien sea, les guste o no.

A continuación la banda tocó "Lily Marleen" seguido de "Ein Freund ein gute Freund" y las risas empezaron. Anna volvió a hablar con Elsa para bendecir su compromiso con el danés:

—No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer

—¡Puedes hacerlo si es tu amor verdadero!

—¿Qué es lo que sabes del amor verdadero?

—¡Sé Mucho más que tú, Todo lo haces es alejar a las personas de ti!

—Pediste mi bendición y mi respuesta es no

—¿A donde va Fräulein? ¿Qué no ve que no ha terminado la fiesta? —habló un tercero

.—Permiso, bitte —ignoró al chico.

—¡Elsa, no!—exclamó para intentar detenerla aunque sea tomándola del brazo

—¡Dame mi guante!

—¡Elsa, por favor, Yo no puedo seguir así!

—Entonces huye, vete si no lo soportas... Estarás a salvo en Canadá.

—¡No estoy hablando de la guerra, es entre tu y yo! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

—Suficiente Anna

—¿Por qué me alejaste?

—Ya es suficiente.

—¿Porque alejas a todo el mundo?, ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?

—¡Dije que es suficiente!— Elsa terminó congelando el aire en picos de hielo ante el asombro de todos.

—lo sabía —murmuró el duque de Wesselton —ese gorro, sus poderes... ¡Ella es la bruja que arruinó Arendelle!, ¡Intentó asesinarme y no dudo que lo hará con todos ustedes!

Era su palabra contra la de ella, Elsa no tenía más opción que huír, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pero la gente que celebraba afuera alentaba su paso. Muchos fueron testigos de cómo la policía alemana la perseguía, fue tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarla, sólo vieron cómo al verse acorralada tras la fuente, su miedo congeló el agua. Ana corrió tras los nazis para alcanzar a su hermana, al fin tenía sentido esa lejanía y quería hablar con ella y decirle que la quería con todo y su magia... o eso creía debido.a sus bloqueados recuerdos.

Elsa siguió corriendo hasta el borde del muelle, se dió cuenta que estaba pisando el mar que ya estaba congelado por sus temerosos pasos.

—¡Elsa, espera!

La mayor vio que su hermana correría peligro si la veían con ella, tal vez la acusarían de cómplice. Decidió dejar de mirar atrás y sus pasos la alejaron de allí.

* * *

**Uf, no sabía cómo adaptarlo pero ya está listo. Está enfocado en los personajes de Frozen, falta el paralelismo con Hetalia... **

**Los bloques de los que hablaba Anna son los famosos LEGO**

**Las Islas del sur en el mundo Frozen equivale a las islas meridionales de Dinamarca**

**Kalte Hände, warmes Hez= manos frías, corazón tibio.**

**Si hablamos de moda los zazues y Swing Jugen solían usar ropa algo grande (como los Zoot suits en Estados Unidos, En México Germán Valdez "Tin Tan" era quien usaba esos trajes al parodiar a los Pachucos)**

* * *

_**Nod uden en dejar review o bien agregarlo a favoritos **_**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**La reina de las nieves pertenece a Hans Crhistian Andersen**

**Frozen pertenece a los Estudios Disney; La versión en español Ibérico corre a cargo de Lorenzo Beteta y Alejandro Nogueras de Soundub mientras que la versión en español Latino corre a cargo de Jose Antonio Macías y Raúl Andana de Taller Acústico.**

**Advertencia:Transcripción de diálogos y canciónes, libre adaptación de la historia **

** Capítulo 4:**

Una vez que perdieron de vista a Elsa el invierno comenzó, es decir a pesar de ser verano la temperatura empezó a bajar:

—Mi hermana no es una bruja y la voy a buscar: Hans, cuida a los habitantes de Arendelle, me temo que habrá toque de queda cuando amanezca.

Asi fue como Anna se dirigía a buscar a su hermana hacia el norte, sin embargo con ese vestido y con el frío la búsqueda resultaba inútil. Hasta que entró a una posada. Antes de entrar

—Está cerrado.

—déjeme entrar...

—¿Contraseña?

—M-me estoy helando... déjeme entrar.

—Contraseña incorrecta.

Para el colmo un hombre de nieve con un reno se acerca a tocar la puerta.

—¿Contraseña?

—Dukkehus (casa de muñecas)

—Puede pasar

—Gracias —Anna entraría tras el hombre y su reno

—Pero sin el animal

—¡Oiga! —se enojó la chica

—Gracias por defender a Sven, señorita. —dijo el hombre de nieve— Pero debes regresar a casa.

—La niña se está congelando —el hombre de nieve hablaba por el reno— debe entrar.

—Pero Sven —respondía por sí solo— ella debe ir a casa. Es muy peligroso para ella.

—¡No!, ¡Debo ir tras mi hermana Elsa!

—¿Elsa? En todo caso entren los tres —el dueño del lugar dijo convencido.

—¿Monstruo, reno y yo?

—Señorita, soy más que un monstruo — se sacude la nieve— Mi nombre es Kristoff y él es Sven.

—Me llamo Anna, No sabía que tenías un reno de amigo

—Y yo no sabía que eras la hermana de Elsa.

—Bueno, en realidad no nos parecemos mucho —dijo mientras entraban a la posada— ya que nuestro carácter y nuestra apariencia nos dan esa distinción... Espera ¿La conoces? ¿De donde?

—Elsa se unío a la resistencia el día después del bombardeo y comenzó sus misiones tres días después —decía mientras se quitaba las botas para acostarse en la cama de paja— Parecía como si hubiera guardado sus sentimientos de miedo, ira y tristeza en algún lugar —sacó su laud para tocar un rato— No le importaba desvelarse con tal de seguir la causa.

—Es un honor estar con la hermana de nuestra mejor integrante —dijo el dueño de la posada mientras traía ropa nueva para Anna.

—Elsa ayudaba a la resistencia: traía alimentos, ropa, curaba a los heridos y a veces refugiaba a los perseguidos por el nuevo régimen. La llamábamos "Midnatssol"...

—Ahora ha huído y creo que hacia Oslo o hacia los Fjord. Estaba muy triste y...

—Su dolor es nuestro dolor, —dijo el anfitrión— hay que ir por ella. Pero primero debes entrar a la resistencia. Acompáñeme que la dirigiré a su habitación.

—Oh, gracias

—No hay de qué, pero como te decía: para formar parte de la resistencia, lo primero que harás es ir por algo de suma importancia. Pero será hasta mañana.

—Iré, dígame qué es

—Nesecitamos clips

—Espera ¿Clips?

—Los alemanes los odian, nos quieren matar al ver ese producto tan Noruego en nuestras solapas... —reía— espero que no tardes

—Suena raro, pero lo haré.

—Primero debes cambiarte para dormir. Kristoff, quiero que en la mañana cuando esté lista vayas con ella.

La noche seguía su curso y en Oslo, la personificación de Noruega no podía dormir por tantos planos e informes de las minas que debía entregar a Berlin. A pesar de no ser tratado como Polonia, él seguía siendo prisionero de guerra.

Unas veces enviaba telegramas a Inglaterra para saber cómo estába el rey exiliado, otras veces hablaba en privado con su amigo Trol sobre la chica con poderes de hielo hasta esa misma noche:

—Norge, Norge. La chica de Arendelle escapó y no sabemos hacia donde.

—¿Cómo que escapó? —preguntó con ira— ¿ahora persiguen la magia hasta encerrarla en campos de concentración?

—No lo sé.

—Tyskland me va a escuchar, esto es el colmo de su locura, iré a Berlín.

—Pero no le hará caso, pasará lo mismo que con Polen.

—No me importa, iré a encararlo...

—¿Crees que le importe atender asuntos de magia?, Además la chica se fue por voluntad propia. No es la única persona que haya optado por salir de su pueblo natal. Seguro recordará la palabra "Partisano".

El Trol al decir esa palabra hizo nacer el silencio, un silencio que poco a poco fue ordenando los pensamientos del noruego.

—Debo ir a buscarla, Europa no es seguro para ella ni para nadie —dijo miestras preparaba su maleta para irse.

—¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

—Elsa, creo que se llama Elsa

—Y supones que con conocer su nombre basta...

—Para eso será mejor ir a Arendelle y preguntar, como si fuera a hacer un reporte para ese tal Quislin.

—Me alegra que sigas leal a tu gobernante exiliado. Ambos sabemos exactamente donde está.

Mientras tanto, en una casa en la campiña inglesa, el rey de Noruega veía llover:

—Still worried?

—No es por Norge, se lo aseguro, es mi gente la que me preocupa.

—I understand, Siento que por segunda vez veo el fin del mundo

—¿Ya está mejor de su pie?

—Yes, a little bit better. ¿gusta beber algo?, ¿un té?

—No, gracias, Arthur.

Mientras tanto en escandinavia, Elsa seguía caminando en el agua que congelaban sus pies en cada paso, No sabía a donde ir; si iba a Oslo la gestapo la capturaría con facilidad, si iba más al norte había sol de medianoche y el resultado sería el mismo; tendría que ir muy lejos y antes del amanecer. Es por eso que dejó de caminar e hizo unas navajas para su calzado y así patinar: el resto del mar se encargaría después de borrar su rastro.

A pesar de la resistencia al frio ya tenía hambre y sueño, buscó la cabaña más cercana pero todo lo que encontraba era mar, vio la luz del farol y decidió acercarse; mas cuando pensó en las explicaciones que iba a dar, terminó por seguir de largo. Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza divisó las luces de una aldea, pero recordó que solo quedaban dos horas antes del amanecer y seguramente perdería tiempo de ventaja para que la gestapo la considerara enemigo cuya captura generara recompensa... siguió de largo y los únicos que la consolaban y eran testigos mudos de su huida fueron el cielo y el mar.

Ella trataba de llorar en silencio para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados, sus ojos humedecidos vieron como el negro se convertía en azul, luego con tonos rosa y púrpura: debía apresurarse antes que los barcos de un puerto no muy lejano la vieran.

Llegó a una ciudad muy distinta y golpeando los patines contra las maaderas del muelle, deshizo sus improvisados patines para volver a sus botas, el hielo cayó en la arena que poco a poco el mar se llevó.

Elsa caminó hacia el centro de la ciudad para buscar un lugar donde comer y dormir; entró a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad donde un lugareño la recibió con alegría.

—Godmorgen, Señorita. "El rey del Norte" te da la bienvenida.

Sin embargo, antes de responder, el cansancio por tanto estres la venció.

**Aún no hay Let it go, pero sí algunas referencias:**

**"Casa de muñecas" es una obra de teatro del dramaturgo noruego Ibsen**

**Muchos exiliados se quedaron en Inglaterra, entre ellos el Rey de Noruega**

**Londres quedó devastada**

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


End file.
